


"I just care about her, okay?"

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Children, Gay, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Relationship(s), Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine's ex-girlfriend comes around and informs him he has a child named Kaite.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	"I just care about her, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @Rubes_0728 on Wattpad.
> 
> Blaine has had a past relationship with a girl after high school, but before he came out. Kurt knows this. Klaine is married and living in NYC.

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their day off together. They were laying around, watching whatever Netflix show and eating whatever snacks, they really were just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blaine got off the couch and went to go see who was knocking. He opened the door only to be greeted by his ex-girlfriend... holding a 1-year-old.

"Umm... Melissa? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, obviously confused.

"I can't do this anymore," Melissa said.

"What can't you do?" 

"I can't raise her anymore. She's yours anyway." 

Melissa practically threw the child at Blaine. He just held the baby close to him and tried to comfort the crying child.

"Her name's Kaite, by the way." and with that, Melissa shut the door in Blaine's face. He didn't know what to do, he was just handed his baby for the first time. He wanted to protect Katie, even though he didn't even really know her.

"Blaine, who is it?" Kurt asked when Blaine came back into the room. When Kurt looked up he was flabbergasted.

"Blaine, why do you have a baby? Who's a baby it that?" Kurt asked.

"Her name's Kaite... and it was Melissa at the door, you know my ex... and apparently this is my child."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt quietly asked.

"I... I want to raise her. I- this may sound stupid but when Melissa handed her to me I felt a connection. Even though I don't know her... I love her."

"Are you sure you want to keep-"

"YES KURT!" Blaine yelled, "WE ARE NOT PUTTING KATIE UP FOR ADOPTION OR- OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, OKAY!"

Silence fell among the two, broken only by the soft sounds of Katie cooing.

"Aww..." Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, "I just care about her, okay?"

Kurt got up and kissed his husband on the forehead. Then he looked down at Katie, securely wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hello Katie," Kurt greeted, "I'm Papa. And he's your daddy. And he already cares about you so much, little one. He will be a great daddy, I know it." Kurt leaned down and kissed her small head.

"She has my hair..." Blaine said.

"Yeah... all nice and curly." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I love her too, Blaine."

"Really? So... you really do want to raise her with me?"

"Yes, I think Katie is the perfect little angel."

I guess they could tell Rachel she didn't have to be their surrogate anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> That was SUPER unrealistic but whatever.
> 
> -397 words-


End file.
